


Sid has come up with something again

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: So you know, this was my first story after the 5th movie. I just forgot to upload it here too. So something for Halloween. Reading at your own risk ;)Happy Halloween!





	Sid has come up with something again

"What's that supposed to be?" Manny inquired on this foggy day when he finally discovered his sloth buddy. But he started to hiss and turned to him with a nasty look. In addition, he had a large dark leaf, which began to rot, tied around the neck. There were also sticks in his mouth. The bigger one really did not know what that should be. Probably his opponent thought that he looked terrifying, only it didn't really look as intended.

"I knew it would happen sometime." The mammoth said to itself.

"Hey, Ellie! We finally have to put our plan into action and throw Sid down a waterfall, because he has gotten rabies now." That startled the smaller animal.

"Manny, it's me. Sid your best friend. But what did you mean by the waterfall?" Manfred knew he was going to get him back to normal with that.

"Not so important. Tell me what this attire should do?"

"Well, I'm a bloodsucking bat." And again, those hissing noises. Manny rolled his eyes in annoyance, remembering why the other was behaving like that.

"Are you playing night of terror again?"

"Exactly. And you could join in this year as well." There was an annoyed sigh.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because there will be a prize for the one who scares the others the best."

"Let me guess, the winner is allowed to spend the whole day with you." The sloth grinned then a little.

"That's what I've suggested, but my sweetheart is reluctant to give me out of her paws that long." The two would win the award easily, if they cuddle all the time, the mammoth thought jokingly to himself.

"This year I collected a lot of sweet berries and hid them in a cave. So I don't cheat, Brooke has taken them from this hiding place to another."

"How forward-looking of her."

"So you go along?" Before the bigger one could answer, they saw something bright appearing in the fog. It came quickly closer and it looked like it would float. In addition, the appearance glittered even when a little light fell on it. When the figure stood right in front of them, both men made big eyes.

"Oh, no!" Sid began to utter.

"Manny you have neglected your wife too much and now she wants to curse us as a ghost!" He knelt down desperately, but his big buddy cleared his throat quickly when he actually recognized Ellie. He wasn't allowed to admit that he was a bit shocked at first.

"Everything's alright, Sid." The mammoth lady chuckled a little, pleased that she had managed to scare someone. She had not missed the look of her husband. It was not easy to get her fur so white and to find glittering stones that she could hang around her head and neck.

"The price will probably be mine and I will not share it with you." She explained and another eye roll followed from Manfred.

Suddenly something rustled in the bush next to them again. This time they heard more sounds than they could see. This fog was getting denser, it hardly moved from the spot.

"You'll never win like that, Mister scaredy sloth." That's what the male mammoth meant when Sid clung tremblingly to his leg.

"You have to admit that this grunt sounds scary. Maybe a monster that wants to devour us now? Listen to how it smacks and gets closer and closer. Apparently the first sacrifice wasn't enough for him and we are the dessert." The sloth wailed, getting louder and louder. It was true that these sounds sounded strange, but he didn't believe that they will be eaten right here. Although he wanted to say something else, but then the monster came out of the bushes and smacked quietly on. Well, actually it was only his son-in-law who probably had a really strange hiccups. Every time this sounded, it sounded like the grunt of before and at the same time, as if you were choking something down.

"Hey guys. You didn't happen to see Peaches? Today it's really foggy here in the area. You can see .." But then it happened and Julian stumbled over a rock. Manny sighed, because he would never understand what his daughter found on this guy, but that was not his problem. After all, he had long resigned himself from that, at least he tried to repeat it in his head again and again.

"Sorry, but we havent seen her yet." When the youngest mammoth got up again, it looked also a little shocked in Ellie's direction, before enthusiasm broke out on his face.

"Wow, Mum-in-law, you dressed up for the party real crass."

"What? You all also want to celebrate in this weather?" Manfred didn't think that was the best idea. Last year, almost only Sid and the possums behaved a bit crazy. Apparently this thing was contagious.

"Why not? Everyone can dress up somehow and scare others. Could be fun." Added the female mammoth as she considered what she could do for her son-in-law.

"Exactly, it's been a bit boring here lately." Julian once again got grumpy looks from the biggest animal on the field. But Peaches had told him that sometimes her father couldn't help it but never meant it bad. So he learned to ignore such facial expressions.

"And what exactly should you portray?" Now followed the question of Sid, who had finally caught up again.

"Actually, I'm still waiting for Peaches. And just before I got this annoying hiccup." As if on command, one of them sounded again.

"How about we beautify the place where the party takes place a bit. Or make it worse in this case." Ellie suggested and slowly walked away from the place.

"Good idea. But what about him? Does not he have to dress up?" Julian pointed with his trunk at Manfred, until he noticed again his facial expressions and let his pointing tool sink slowly.

"Don't worry about him. He's disguised all year round." For a moment, the younger mammoth looked a bit confused between the older men before following his mother-in-law.

"I heard that!" Called Manny a little offended back, but after a few moments he also ran after his wife, because he didn't want to stay alone with Sid. Finally, he could cling once to another leg. If the sloth goes on like this, it will not even get a consolation prize. His knees are already shuddering at the slightest noise that didn't come from him.

"Do you know what, Sid? I'll help you win the prize." A pleased squeal followed by the little one.

"For real?"

"Yes, but only because I just can't watch your miserable attempts." The sloth found that a little mean, because he crept extra to a high cave with these bats to look at them. He would almost have been bitten by one and now no one seemed to be scared of his appearance. But on the other paw, he was also happy that he could do something with Manny. They've been doing so little lately because everyone was busy with themselves and their partner. In his opinion, Ellie and Shira certainly didn't mind renting their men on occasion. That's why he found this party, with the special theme, the best opportunity to bring everyone together again.

When they had both made some steps in the fog behind them, they noticed the opossums who thought it was clever to like as if they had killed themselves. Manfred simply ignored them, as always when they were stupid in his eyes. It should have been clear to him that the two had to join in this nonsense again.

"Ah, Eddie and Crash!" Shouted the sloth a moment later, as this probably also noticed the striped rodents.

"Sid, could you scream a bit more shrilly, then we would have it with the horror sound." Said the mammoth sarcastic and pulled from the little ones in the round the sticks, which were probably used to simulate a stabbed death.

"Hey, do you know how long it took to get that scene to perfection?" Eddie started complaining, like his brother was messing with some red juice.

"Think of something else. Although, when I think about it, you can stay here for the whole day." Only then did the twins think, because if they didn't see anybody here, they couldn't win anything. Besides, they wouldn't be present at the party.

"But I liked the idea quite well." The sloth mingled in again.

"Wait, I have a plan there." He kept on babbling and grabbing a few new branches to his paw.

"Sid, let that go.." But before Manfred could stop his buddy, stuck to the opossum some branches. It didn't even look so bad, because everywhere where the striped had red spots, now stuck a small stick. While Eddie looked like he had been hit right through his heart with a pointy wood, something like that went through Crash's head and a smaller branch stuck in his arms.

"Dude, that looks really awesome!" The brothers seemed happy, because of the movable costume. So the mammoth decided to let the rodents do it for now. After all, the two will certainly notice soon enough that Sid has used tree gum to fix everything.

When they finally arrived at the scene, they already found some other disguised animals. Manny couldn't quite believe that last year almost only the idiots of their herd wanted to pull this thing through and now apparently everyone took part of it.

"Here, I've collected a few spider webs." Julian proudly announced as he held a branch that looked like he had wrapped a white cotton ball around it. The little creepy-crawlies walking around on him didn't bother his son-in-law in the least. Again, he wouldn't mention anything, because if he later got in trouble, then he could say that he thought it was a disguise. Ellie gratefully picked up the stick and immediately started distributing the nets here in the square.

And there was something trembling on his leg again. Annoyed, Manny looked down to see what was frightening his friend now. He didn't make a sound yet, but pointed to something in the distance, shivering. The fog didn't get any better and that's why he didn't see much more than shadows that came towards them rather slowly.

"Ahhh, undead mammoth!" The possums, a sloth and a mammoth cried in unison. Julian was more joking because he recognized his wife, of course, even if it was difficult for him. Because her fur was also smeared with a strange green color that reminded a little of mold. Her eyes were almost made up in black and a few withered plants were spread over them.

"For that it was your idea, you're pretty scared, Uncle Sid." Peaches said, pulling a molehog and a leaf package from her back.

"You look scary-beautiful, sweetheart." The younger male mammoth complimented his adored and Louis began to open the packet, because he and his friend had collected some things together because they couldn't find the male mammoth in the fog anymore.

"Where did you go before? First you stood next to me and the next moment, you were just gone. I thought you stepped into the fog somewhere and hurt yourself." Manfred didn't feel like listening to his daughter reprimand her husband, so he turned in the direction of Ellie to help her a little bit. He still found this idea stupid, but he doesn't want his wife's effort to be wasted. But before he could speak to her, he noticed a bright glow in the corner of his eye. True, he turned around then, but it seemed to have disappeared as fast as it had come.

He looked around, examining. Sid was still clinging to one of his front legs. Crash and Eddie helped her sister pull vines from tree to tree and decorate them with some things. Peaches and her little spiky friend began to beautify his foolhardy son-in-law, while also removing insects from the latter. He found it a bit odd that Wiener stuffed some of them into his mouth, but he always forgot what was on his menu.

But still none of those could have been just that odd glow. All the other animals that were running around here had too much respect to play pranks on him. The oldest mammoth waited a moment, but nothing happened. So he just shrugged his shoulders, because he was already becoming crazy himself. It was certainly just a reflection of light and the fog made everything seem a bit mysterious.

"Where are Shira and Diego?" Ellie inquired as Manny stood beside her.

"No idea. I haven't seen them today either." The log moved on his leg again.

"Maybe, they're figuring out a special disguise." Sid just pretended his previous panic attacks had not been there and shook his cloak again. So that it also fluttered well in the wind, if he should run.

"Say, you've already explained that to the two, right?" Manfred inquired as he hung bits and pieces in a tree.

"Sure I did. I said we are having a party and everybody has to dress up. The one with the best disguise will also win something." The taller sighed annoyed, because he saw the two saber-toothed tigers approaching.

"Could it be that you forgot a little thing to mention?" But the sloth shook his head confidently. He then turned this over on the shoulder to the big cats. Sid then had to laugh hard, because what he saw wasn't really scary. But the possums quickly drowned him with their giggles.

"Why do you look like that?" But Crash didn't really want to know that while he and his brother were laughing breathlessly.

"Disguise is disguise." Meant the biggest mammoth and he thought that was the idea of both tigers were not so bad. Shira had apparently rolled in bright sand or something and that looked very similar to the coat of Diego. Only her stripes were recognized in some places a little. The male saber tooth, on the other hand, was whitened with something. It was probably the same stuff Ellie did, but Diego added a few black stripes. The big cats probably wanted to appear as if they had exchanged the bodies.

"You are now Diega and Shiro." Finally, it also spewed out of the sloth and he fell laughing to the ground.

"Ignore them. I think the idea is clever." Gave the mammoth mother a compliment to her friends.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Even if I don't know what Manny should represent." Added the male saber tooth. Then he got an annoyed look from his buddy.

"I still think it's a pity that I was not allowed to pierce Diego in the ear. Then the whole thing would have been perfect." Started Shira to tease her partner. As she mentioned this, everyone noticed that the tigress had no rings on her ears.

"Now it looks pretty scary here." Peaches noticed and only now saw the two big cats.

"Really cool guys." But Julian told faster something to the disguise of the two and so she nodded affirmatively. Louis did the same, because he couldn't say anything because he was afraid to belch when he opened his mouth. Too late, he noticed that he had nibbled on too many insects. In addition, he was also wrapped with the other cobwebs, so he was disguised. This had the advantage that he could eat even more, but he should really stand the temptation again, because some small animals did not like his stomach.

"Huhhhhhuuuu." When Manfred heard that, he tapped out that a sloth would appear next. But this time, no glow appeared. So this was probably just a fantasy or just a one-time thing that he did not necessarily have to explain.

"You could cling to someone else for a change." With that, the mammoth shook off his friend and at the same moment, a pile of leaves entered the clearing. At least that's what it looked like for Manny.

"Calm down, darling. It's just me. But does my costume look good?" Some leaves were now pushed aside and you could see Brooke's face. Apparently she had many leaves attached to each other and placed over her like a cloak.

Now he knew why she was so good at hiding. Okay, his lazy buddy didn't really master this game either. He searched for a moment before being distracted by another thing. Still, he wondered why he told her the first time it was his turn to find her and then she was in the tree, he was counting on. Probably because she was too nice and she was just good for Sid. So he probably didn't want her to disappear too soon.

"I've already hidden the food here and it's dark enough already. So let's get started." Ellie now proclaimed and summoned all the animals that walked around here.

"But if everyone joins in, how can we find a winner?" Eddie wailed and spiked some berries on him so he would always have a snack with them.

"Then we all but Manny decide who has the most horrible costume." As if the oldest mammoth wouldn't hear that undertone from his wife.

"Exactly. Since I am the spoilsport anyway, I will.." But there he was pulled back on tusks.

"No, dear, you just will not get away that easy." Ellie had a few more tasks for the one who did not want to join. Finally, she was tired of it. Manfred had overslept the spring festival and at the summer party on the beach, he just disappeared. On her wedding day, which took place every year, she didn't even want to think about now, otherwise she was upset again.

And so the stubborn guy didn't have any other choice than to help unintentionally with this event. At least until he saw that glow in the corner of his eye again. He looked around quickly, but there was nothing strange about it.

"Ellie, did you see that too?" She also looked around briefly, but all she saw were animals enjoying the evening with Sid's new idea.

"Don't try to talk yourself out, but rather fill up the snacks. I will make sure that there is a bit more light here. The fog makes it dark earlier than usual. That's not good, because afterwards I don't catch my husband when he's trying to sneak away." Just this one wondered if the female mammoth wanted to stay here all night. He wasn't always a party animal and sometimes just likes to rest. This loud and colorful mess here was just the opposite of it.

Sighing, he catches some nuts and other goodies as he was told. Incidentally, he thought that this light, whatever he saw, was probably really out of his imagination. That could be side effects of being old. He sighed again. Although he knew that no one could avoid getting to the late years, he still didn't have to like it for a long time. He would probably need a walker soon and beat others with a stick. With his strength he still had, that was certainly not the best idea. But Ellie always teased him that he already seemed grumpy enough for old age.

"Wait a moment? Here it smells burned." He noticed and looked around at the torches that his wife had ignited.

"Everything under control. Just two possums holding their butts too close to the fire." Explained Peaches a little annoyed because she couldn't understand how her uncles could always find the same jokes funny. With that, she put the boys to the snack bar that her mother had set up. Julian then also rushed to the food, because he was already starving.

"Please don't bolt it, honey. Your hiccup is just beginning to go..." But too late, when the male mammoth briefly interrupted his actions, a hiccup was heard again.

"Disappeared. No matter. If you like the food, don't let it bother you." Then she turns around and accidentally looks at her father, who was watching something in the fog.

"Dad?" Manny turned fast to his daughter, because he didn't want to come across as senile or strange, because he looked into the void.

"Oh nothing, I just thought.." But her eyes went past him and he turned again. This time he was probably not the only one who saw this glow.

"Tell me this is not an imagination."

"No, I see that too." But she didn't know what it meant. This light had the shape of the full moon, only it hung much deeper.

"What's that?" Now Shira came here too, than she noticed the staring mammoths.

"I don't know, but I feel like it's getting closer." Diego was a bit worried that both of them, as saber-toothed tigers in the dark, couldn't see what was coming.

"Probably that's just the moon." Eddie explained less interested because it was rather stupid that his sister had left the snacks. The two possums were connected to Ellie's back, because other animals didn't think it was so funny that they played with the fire. With the mammoth mother, the son-in-law and almost all other animals had joined the place.

"So if that is really a moon then that would be really cool. Then we would .. *hiccup*..always light down here." Manfred only rolled his eyes at it, but he couldn't say anything, because somebody came too close to him again. This time on a hind leg.

"Manny, please make room here. The smaller animals also want to see something." Of course Sid was almost the last to know that something strange was going on here. Brooke would probably have noticed it earlier, but with this leafage, seeing seemed more difficult. The male sloth wanted to be really brave this time and moved closer to the light.

"Sid, what's that going to be now? It could be dangerous." The manly saber tooth tried to hold back his buddy. But Sid liked to ignore such warnings.

Suddenly there was a loud and monstrous growl that some animals were already fleeing from the clearing. As the opossums immediately played death and forgot their disguise, Crash fell from Ellie down. When Louis pushed off the dapper rodent, he almost poked his eye out, noticing how those branches were fastened. Although he wanted to thank the other duly with a head nut, but he didn't come to that.

"Hoooohhh." The light made screams that all the fur stood on end.

"If I think about it, you mammoths should better look at it first." With that, Sid clung quickly to one of his buddy's legs again. But of course that way it came across masculine. Finally his girlfriend watched him doing it.

Manny sighed and tried to ignore the block on his leg as he looked back to the light.

"Liiiiiiiiiisssssssssten...tooohoo...meeeaaaa!" It came out commanding, but at the same time also somehow shrill of the glowing something.

"Ok. Who or what are you?" Manny shouted to the thing when there was nothing left.

"Deliiiiveer...hiiiim..."

"What? This is not a deliver cave here. Go somewhere else!" Eddie shouted something to the thing now and made a high-five or paw-to-trunk with Julian. His brother was still down on the ground, so he had climbed to this mammoth to see better.

"Beeeeeeee quiiiiieeet, mooooortaaahaaal!" The figure probably didn't like it when they fooled it. That's why it sounded shrill. Everyone covered their ears because it was unbearable. At least the mammoths tried.

"What should we do?" Diego asked his friends, but they certainly didn't understand him. Then suddenly a piece of hollow tree trunk flew through the air and directly towards the light. The sound died abruptly. Unfortunately only for a moment.

"Hooooow could yooooouuuu daaaaare!" Peaches stepped back again.

"Sorry." She explained a little sheepishly, but she couldn't stand that sound from before.

"Nooooooooooooooow giiiiivee hiiiiim toooohooo meeeeaaa!” Demanded the shrill voice, which changed in the end a little bit. Now the male sloth had to interfere again.

"What do you want? Is it my disguise? But I still need it to get the price." Sid thought it looked cool, but Brooke seemed the only one to think so too.

"Siiiiiiidneeeeeyyyyyyy." Then he clung to the mammoth even firmer.

"It knows my name!" He buried his face fearfully in the fur of the other animal.

"Siiiidneeeeeeyyyy, whaaaat haaaaaave Iiiiiiii saaaaiiiid tooohooo youuuu?" Sobbing and trembling, this attempted to ignore the horror.

"Wait a minute!" Then he broke away from the mammoth as if nothing had happened. Of course he had to sniff his nose again in the fur. Then Manny wondered why he had not already stamped the sloth long ago, because this didn't happen the first time.

"Youuuu shooouuuld loook aaaaafter yooouur graaaandmaaaa!”

"I can't believe it. Is it really you grandpa?" All other animals gave an irritated look to the scene.

"Sooo youuu reeeeemeeeeembeeeer meeeeeeee." And the light turned into a bright but larger and old sloth with a long beard.

"Ghost relatives of Sid? Why didn't I see this coming?" Remarked the male saber-toothed tiger a little annoyed and looked to Manny. This probably thought the same thing.

"Quiiiiiieeeeeeet, yoooouuuuu oooooveeeergrooooown kiiiiitteeeyyyyy!" Diego wasn't liking that at all.

"Hey, only my girlfriend can call me that!" He hadn't really thought about it, but there was no time for embarrassing moments, because the shrill sound resounded again as a punishment.

“You did great, kitty!” Crash complained as he held his ears and tried to kick white-striped saber tooth. But of course that wasn't heard.  
"Giiiiiveeeee Siiiiiidneeeyyyy toooohoooo meeaaa!" Silence came in for the answer.

"Graaaaaaannnpaaaa, whaaaaaaaat doooohooo yooouuuu waaaannt frooohooom meeeaaaaiiii?" For that the living male sloth got a knock on the head from Manfred.

"Bad enough that it or he talks like that. So stop that nonsense!" Sid rubbed the back of his head a little pouting

"Coooommmeee toooo meeee, Siiiiiiiiiiiiidneeeeyyyy!" This still trembled, but then he took a deep breath and walked towards his girlfriend.

"Darling, every man's life has the time ..."

"Siiiiiiiiidneeeeyyyyy."

"I have yet to say goodbye!" Whined the sloth and gave Brooke a kiss.

"Guys, I'm sacrificing myself for you." Before, Manfred thought really about throwing his buddy into the light because he stained his fur. But now that he went by himself, Manny doesn't want that. Unfortunately, the smaller animal had disappeared too quickly in the light and you heard a gruesome snare and smacking. Then the figure of the old spirit changed into something monstrous. It apparently could change its shape and now had several legs and arms of different animals. Then those bright red eyes too. But the big, toothy smile seemed the most frightening.

"Thaaaaaank, yooouuuuuu fooooooor theeee meaaaaal." And with that the monster threw something at them. Everyone looked shocked at the blood-red sloth skull, which was now in front of them. Then Julian fainted, because that was just too much for him. The possums and also Ellie were playing death on the spot and the rest couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Nooooooooooooow thaaaaaat Iiiiii looooohook aaaat yooooouuuuu aaaall, Iiiii thiiiiink Iiiii cooooooouuuuuuld eeeeeeeaaaaat mooooore. Soooohoo muuuuaaaaach moooooore." Manny was still shocked, but the rest of them couldn't also be eaten.

"Run for your life!" He screamed and immediately needed to get his wife back up. The tigers didn't have to be asked twice and took the striped rodents with them. Louis had apparently left the party earlier, seeing only churned earth in his place now. When Ellie finally understood the seriousness of the situation, she immediately helped her husband and daughter get the unconscious mammoth away from here the area. Because they didn't really made it to wake up Julian.

Brooke was the only one who hid in the bushes nearby during the chaos. Thanks to her disguise none of the others noticed her.

"It's a little bit mean." She said as the glowing monster finally disappeared.

"These are all scared idiots. They were really scared of a few bright crystals and shadow games." Said Sid's grandmother, who followed closely after her grandson and a rabbit out of the bushes.

"Real scaredy-bunnys." Sid added with a chuckle and picked up the animal skull, which he had only sprinkled with berry juice.

"Excuse me?" The animal with the long ears found the remark not so funny.

"Um, no offense. That wasn't meant that way." That explained the youngest sloth here.

"Now let the price wander over." Gladys didn't have mercy when Brooke pulled the fruits out of the bushes.

"But I helped.." Sid didn't think that was fair and they had agreed to share the price.

"Nothing but! I've been watching you. You were afraid of every little thing out there." His grandmother turned on her heel.

"Maybe you'll be luckier next year." Teddy tried to cheer him up a bit more, before following his sloth lady.

"Don't worry. I picked a few more for you." Brooke explained, and the unreal bat was a little happier.

"You're the best." Sid said, shoving some delicious berries into his mouth. Incidentally, he wanted to go home, but his girlfriend pointed out to him that they should both tell their friends before that no monster existed and no one was eaten here. He didn't really feel like doing that, but he couldn't refuse his sweetheart anything. So they wandered in the mist while Brooke called the other animals and the male sloth stuffed the red fruits into him.


End file.
